An exhaust system, which serves for the discharging of combustion exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine fulfils several functions. The most important functions here are, on the one hand, the carrying out of an exhaust gas aftertreatment, in order to reduce the pollutant emissions of the internal combustion engine. On the other hand, the exhaust system effects an intensive sound absorption, in order to reduce the noise emissions of the internal combustion engine. Sound absorbers with a small damping volume can be positioned here virtually as desired along the exhaust system, and can be connected acoustically with a pipe, carrying exhaust gas, of the exhaust system. For example, a tubular housing of such a sound absorber can be arranged concentrically to such an exhaust pipe and can be connected therewith via terminal plates on the face side. A perforation in the exhaust pipe then leads to the acoustic coupling between the exhaust system, i.e. the interior of the exhaust pipe and a damping chamber formed in the housing, which surrounds the exhaust pipe in an annular manner. A problem in such simple sound absorbers, however, is the different thermal load of the exhaust pipe on the one hand, and of the tubular housing on the other hand. Generally, the exhaust pipe is exposed to distinctly higher temperature fluctuations than the housing, so that the connection sites between housing and exhaust pipe, which are situated on the terminal plates of the housing on the face side, are exposed to high thermal alternating loads. To solve this problem, it is basically conceivable to interrupt the exhaust pipe within the housing, i.e. between two terminal plates which fix the housing on the exhaust pipe, or to equip it with a sliding seat, so that ultimately the housing is held movably relative to the exhaust pipe in the longitudinal direction of the exhaust pipe. However, such a structural shape is comparatively cost intensive. In addition, problems can occur with regard to gas tightness.
The exhaust pipes used in the exhaust system can, in addition, contribute to the stability of the exhaust system, for example when via such an exhaust pipe two relatively heavy components of the exhaust system have to be connected to one another.